Beast Boys Shenanigans
by wolfenstien
Summary: "HEY!"  shouted Beast boy glaring at both Robin and Cyborg, as they started sniggering "I said it was digging into -not up- my ass."    One-shots centering mostly around Beast boy. With the other Titans along for the ride.
1. Empathy

hey, i know i should be doing somthing on 'Early morning howls' but i seem to have lost my mojo for that fic... any way this will be a series of oneshot conversations

between Raven and Beast boy. The other Titans may show up in a few. Okay so in this I've kinda changed empathy so you can't read minds/thoughts. Enjoy.

* * *

"What am I thinking?"

Raven looked up from her book to see the resident changeling standing in front of her. "What?"

"C'mon guess. What am I thinking?" he asked with a large grin on his face.

"I have no idea." she replied, returning her attention back to the leather book in her hands.

"I thought you could read minds and stuff, ya know with your watchya ma calls it... uh-" he said, looking off into the distance as he thought of the right word "Empathy!"

"No your thinking of Telepathy." She replied dryly, drawing her attention back to the green teen in front of her.

"Oh, right, yeah that one. So what am I thinking?" he said, while rubbing his temples, with a look of concentration on his face.

"I'm not Telepathic." she sighed, closing her book.

"Wait- what I thought you were!"

"No, I'm empathic."

"Ugh this is so confusing!" he muttered, tapping his head in frustration "Okay what do you do with the whole empathy thing ya got?"

"Empathy is the intellectual identification with or vicarious experiencing of the feelings or attitudes of another." the dark teen said, as though she were reading straight from a dictionary.

"Umm, I don't know what half those words you just said mean." he replied looking a bit lost, while stroking his non-existent beard.

Raven sweat dropped "I can feel other peoples emotions."

"Oh okay, why didn't you just say that." said Beast Boy, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Hey Raven!"

"Yes"

"What am I thinking?"

* * *

Review please

much apreciated ~ wolfenstien


	2. Reading Material

Hey guys well here's another one, I hope you lot find it amusing. I seem to have lost my mojo at the moment so if you see it, just send it my way, it would be much appreciated, thanks.

And Review Please.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Reading Material

All was normal in Titans Tower, Starfire was creating some sort of Tamaranean dish, Raven was meditating in her room and Robin and Cyborg were on the gamestation battling it out on the latest game. And thus we turn our attention to Beast boy, who was casually lounging on the sofa waiting for his turn.

"What is this?" mumbled the young changeling as he sat up to see what was causing some discomfort to his lounging position, he pulled out a book from between the sofa cushions "huh, must be one of Ravens books... '_Dolly'_ that doesn't sound like a horror kinda book, then again it does have a kinda creepy vibe to it." he opened it to a random page and started to read "_-her father wouldn't be home for hours. Her loins were burning, she threw caution to the wind and reached out and grabbed his- _WOAH!"

"DUDES!" he cried out gleefully. "Guys guess what I just found?"

"What?" asked the Boy Wonder, never taking his eyes from the TV.

"PORN!" Beast boy jumped up, the book held above his head.

"WHAT!" yelled both Robin and Cyborg, both completely forgetting the game.

"Its not like picture porn, its actually reading porn. Look!" he shoved it in his friends shocked faces.

"Beast boy where did you find this?" asked Robin credulously.

"Down the side of the sofa, it was digging into my ass. I thought it was one of Ravens horror novels or something. But then I flicked through it and I saw a few certain words that I doubt would be in a horror book or anything."

"Lets see... hmm, Dolly by Jim Roberts..." muttered Robin

"Hey the cover comes off. Its got a cover from a different book."

"Who'da thought that Raven of all people would have porn." said Cyborg, finally getting over the shock of beast boy announcing he had found porn.

"No wonder she's always reading." said Robin with a smirk.

"Oh, how long I have waited for blackmail like this." said Beast boy, some what dreamily holding the book to his chest.

"What are you lot doing?" the three boys froze, and slowly turned around at the monotonous voice of Raven.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all." Beast boy said quickly hiding the book out of sight.

"Right... You haven't seen a book around here have you?" she asked, eyes glancing around the large room.

"What sorta book are you looking for?" asked Robin, trying hard not to laugh.

"Its an ero- a horror novel." she said quickly not looking at them.

"Umm yeah beast boy found it up his ass." grinned Cyborg.

"HEY!" shouted Beast boy glaring at both Robin and Cyborg, as they started sniggering "I said it was digging into -not up- my ass."

"Eww, okay, can I have it back then." Raven said slightly disgusted, holding out her hand.

"Sure" Beast boy handed the book to her.

"Thanks, did you read it?" she asked, praying they hadn't.

"Nope, Horror's aren't my preferred genre."

"Thank Azar." she muttered walking back towards the hallway.

"Hey Raven" Beast boy called out.

"Yeah" she said looking over her shoulder.

"Do you always read porn in here?"asked Beast boy, with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Robin and Cyborg no longer able to hold in their laughter, fell to the floor, tears rolling down their faces.

"Shit!"

* * *

Review thanks.

~wolfenstien


	3. Idea

Hey here's another one, kinda short.

* * *

Idea

"Hey Rae."

"Yes Beast boy."

"You know when one of us gets captured."

"Yeah."

"And it takes ages for the rest to find who ever is captured."

"Do you have a point to your ramblings?"

"Yeah, I figured its because our communicators are always destroyed or used as a decoy by the bad guys."

"Right."

"Well, wouldn't it be a whole lot easier if we, I dunno had like tracking chips in us or something?" he said, scratching his head

"You have a fair point there." Raven said nodding slightly.

"Yeah well I've been thinking -don't give me that look- and I reckon Cyborg should create some sort of nanobot tracking thing that can go in our blood stream so it cant be removed or destroyed."

Raven paused, stared at Beast boy for a moment then took out her communicator.

"Raven to Robin."

"Robin here."

"I think we've got a problem."

"What?"

"Well, I think we've got the wrong Beast boy!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he just came up with a good idea that didn't involve an army of gerbils."

"Call the others, I'll up in 2 minutes." the transmission ended.

"Was that really necessary?" the changeling exclaimed.

Raven eventually replied "Yes."

* * *

Review thanks.

~wolfenstien


	4. Advice

Okay, here's another one, and these are in no cronological order or anything!

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Advice

"Hey Raven, your a girl right?" Beast boy asked thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"Yes" said the dark girl, in a low tone of voice, glaring at him for such an absurd question.

"Well I was wondering if you could give me a bit of advice?"

"After that question you asked, I don't think I will!" she growled.

"What?" he paused looking at her.

"The 'your a girl right' question." She said flatly.

"Oh, right, yeah sorry I was just kinda thinking really deeply." he replied with a chuckle, scratching the back of his neck.

"Right" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Any way I was hoping you could, maybe help me. See there's this girl that I want to ask out on a date but I don't know what the best approach would be." the green teen said with a grin.

"Why are you asking me rather than one of the others?" Raven asked quietly, looking away from the boy in front of her.

"Well see, I was gonna ask them but then I thought you would be the most logical person to ask."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" she snorted at the thought of Beast Boy actually doing anything logical.

"Well I can't ask Starfire coz she's still alien to the whole earthly ways of dating. Then there's Robin and we all know he's a lost cause seeing as he's still hopelessly unable to ask Star on a date. And Cyborg well, he'd just tease me about it forever. So that left me with you and to be honest you're the smartest person I know, plus it would be coming from a girls perspective." the boy answered grinning, at his own stroke of genius.

"You do actually have some logical conclusions!" Raven said nodding slightly. "Okay I'll help you" she said with a sigh.

"YES!" shouted happily.

"Calm down." she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Beast boy mumbled, calming down instantly.

"Okay what exactly do you need help on?"

"Everything, like what I should wear, how I should ask her and if she says yes, then where we should go." he said as he started pacing.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Awhile." he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay well first a shower and very clean clothes will be needed. Do you have any decent civvies?" she asked.

"Civvies?"

"Civilian clothes, you cant ask some one out while wearing 3 day old spandex."

"Hey I'll have you know these were clean on today."

"Beast boy your definition of clean is very different from everyone else. Now do you have any CLEAN non spandex clothes?"

"Um..." he paused to think for a moment "yeah."

"Okay, when are you going to ask this girl out?"

"I was hoping tonight."

"Okay so you'll need to go to where ever she lives -while dressed nicely- ask her if she would go out to dinner with you. If she says no then just bid her goodnight and leave. But if she says yes take her to a nice place, but nothing fancy other wise you'll be over doing it. Then after dinner, go to a movie then walk her home."

"That's it?" he asked credulously.

"Pretty much, I would suggest that you don't tell any jokes, they aren't funny -don't give me that look- and be a gentleman."

"Great, thanks Raven, I owe you one. I'm gonna go get ready." he said as he started walking to his room.

"No problem, I'll be in my room if you need any more advice."

"Thanks." he replied from down the hallway.

_**30 minutes Later**_

There was a knock at Ravens door.

"What?" Raven sighed as she got to the door.

"Hey Raven."

"Need more advice?"

"Nope"

"Um... okay"

She started to close the door.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" she said, raising a brow.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?"

* * *

Review Thanks :)

~wolfenstien


	5. Hair today, Gone tomorrow

Hey guys, yes I know its been awhile but I had reached the end of the internet quota... untill yesterday. anywho this was origionally only consisted of the first 12 sentances. which I believed would have been to short, and so I expanded it while my internet was being shitty.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Teen Titans. I'm pretty sure I own this story. If not don't sue me. Enjoy!

* * *

"OW!"

"Hold still, I'm almost done."

Raven was currently cutting gooey clumps of Starfires' pudding of happiness out of Beast boys hair.

"I cant believe he did this to me! He should know you don't mess with a green dudes do! You remember how long it took to grow back to perfection after the first Red X encounter? 2 months to grow back. That's how long!"

"Well what did you expect him to do? You were the one who put a bumper sticker on his _Baby_."

"Whats wrong with bumper stickers?"

"Nothing, unless they're on the T-car. And what oh-so witty comment did it say?"

"Umm... _Being a princess is hard work_."

"And there's your problem."

"Well it's not my fault, it was either that or _Yield to the princess_. I used all the sarcastic ones on your bedroom door."

"You did what?"

"Uh-oh... I may have given you a whole load more sarcastic comments to last till Christmas."

"I don't think I'm going to be able to cut all this stuff out."

"What you gotta! I can't walk around with nasty goop in my hair!"

Raven stopped cutting, put the scissors down and decided that drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Hey whats that buzzing sound? Gah! Raven NO! Please No, Plea- mmpphh!" Beast boys screams were muffled as he was held in place by Ravens powers as she took the electric clippers to the poor boys head and proceeded, with an almost gleeful smirk, to shave his forest green hair off.

Seven long and painful minutes later, Beast boy was released and stared wide eyed at the pile of green hair behind the chair he was sitting on. Raven decided now would be a good time to slip away while he was still in shock.

* * *

Beast boy had stayed in his room for the rest of the day, slowly rocking back and forth in a corner clutching a clump of his hair. It was late and every one was watching a movie, when the traumatized teen had an epiphany, an idea, a scheme for revenge.

He started to chuckle at this stoke of ingenuity. Beast boy stood up, dropped the hair, left the room and headed towards the infirmary where he would find what he needed to proceed with what he liked to call _Phase one_ of his plan.

"If I were sleeping pills where would I be?" Beast boy muttered while opening the drawers and cupboards that lined a wall of the Towers infirmary.

"Aha gotcha. The pills have been acquired, time to commence with _Phase One_." he whispered to himself as he took two pills out the box and put them in his pocket. He then left the infirmary looking around each corner as he made his way to the main room.

Upon entering, beast boy saw his target sitting on the couch reading while the other three watched a movie.

"Hey guys what ya watching?" he said in his usual happy tone.

"Attack of the Space Ninjas." replied Robin his full attention the large TV screen.

"Might you join us Beast boy? We have not seen you-Beast boy what has happened to your hair?" Gasped Starfire looking at his head.

"What the..?" was the only thing Robin could say.

"Yo BB, did the puddin' eat it or something?" Chuckled Cyborg looking at his friend in amusement.

"Ha ha very funny, no it didn't eat my hair, Raven shaved it off!" he replied pointing an accusatory finger at the girl.

"It was the only way to get all the goo out." Raven drawled.

Beast boy sighed in defeat "Yeah I guess your right. I need a drink."

"Beast boy your underage!" exclaimed Robin.

"I was thinking maybe some tea, jeez don't jump to conclusions dude."

"You don't drink Tea." said Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'm in shock and... and my heads cold, so if you'll allow me, I wish to have some Tea!"

"uh okay."

"Thank you." he walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. "Hey Raven do you want some? 'coz I know you usually have one before bed."

"uh sure. Do you even know how to make tea?" she asked dubiously.

"Well yeah. I've seen you make it like a gazillion times! So don't worry I wont poison you or nothing."

"uh huh..."

Beast boy got down two mugs and brought two teabags out from a box. He made sure the mugs were out of sight from the team as he opened the two pills and emptied the contents into one mug, before pouring the boiled water into them and dunking the Tea bags to release as much flavor as possible. Soon he started to chuckle quietly. _This is going perfectly, Phase one almost complete._ He thought.

"Whats so funny?" asked Raven, standing beside him.

"Gah! Don't do that, I almost had a heart attack!" he gasped, hand on chest.

"Are you done yet?" she motioned towards the cups of steaming Tea.

"uh yeah, here ya go. I think I got it right." he replied happily handing her the _special_ one.

She took it and sat down at the kitchen island with her book and took a sip. "Not bad."

"Thanks." Beast boy replied watching her drink, trying to keep his emotions in check. _I don't want her to get suspicious or anything, okay BB gotta stay calm. Damn telepath! Or was it empath? I really should write it down some where. Quick take a drink!_ He thought to himself hastily taking a sip and casually looking over to the TV as the movie credits rolled up the screen.

"Alright y'all, Cy gotta get some shut eye! G'night" Cyborg yawned as he stood up and lazily waved to the others as he left the room.

Next up was Starfire "I too must get some slumber. Pleasant dreams." she said while floating down the hall following Cyborg.

And then Robin brought up the rear with a "Goodnight" and a yawn. Leaving Beast boy and Raven alone with their Tea.

Raven downed the last of her Tea and put it in the sink and walked to the hall. Seeing this Beast boy followed suit. "Hey Rae, mind if I walk you to your room? You look like ya gonna walk into a wall or sumthin'." said Beast boy catching up with her.

"Whatever." She mumbled in reply eyes starting to droop.

They made it to Ravens door with most of her dignity intact. Beast boy had promised not to tell the others that she had actually walked into a wall... twice.

"Here we are milady, I must say I had a wonderful time tonight." said Beast boy in a bad attempt at a posh accent.

"Huh?" Raven just stared at him in confusion, then walked into her room and crashed on her bed. Where the sleeping pills finally took effect.

"Sweet dreams." chuckled the green teen through the closed door before making his way back to the Kitchen. "_Phase One_ complete. Commencing _Phase Two._" he whispered.

"Where's that other pudding?" he muttered opening the fridge. "Blue fuzzy stuff: no, Tofu: no, meat: hell no, aha one bowl of nasty gray pudding... soon my revenge shall be complete!" the boy said gleefully taking the alien concoction to Ravens room.

"Raven?" he knocked on her door as a precaution before entering. Slowly he made his way to the bed upon which his target snored lightly. He placed the bowl on the floor beside her bed.

"Okay how should I do this?" he muttered, wondering how to get the pudding into her hair without making a mess. "I know!" he grabbed the bowl put it on the bed next to the sleeping girl. He then knelt down next to her and sat her up gently, learning her torso against his right shoulder. He reluctantly grabbed a handful of the pudding and started to smoosh it into Ravens hair, who was still blissfully unaware of everything.

Two minutes later and his work was done. He set the sleeping girl back down on the bed, grabbed the bowl then quietly left. He returned the mixing bowl back to the fridge hoping Starfire wouldn't notice its lack of pudding.

"Time for bed I think. Gotta make sure I wake up early to see the show." giggled Beast boy entering his bedroom. He climbed up to the top bunk and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Robin, as usual, was the first awake. He read the newspaper while drinking a hot cup of coffee. _Looks like its gonna be a good day for training._ He smiled to himself knowing the others wouldn't think so.

The boy wonders thoughts on training exercises were cut short when an ear splitting feminine scream rang through the Tower.

"Starfire!" Robin dropped the paper and coffee, and ran towards the bedrooms.

As he ran towards the alien princess's room he passed Cyborg and Beast boy coming out of their respective rooms. "Quick Starfires in trouble!" he shouted back to them.

Starfire was in the hall outside her door when Robin came racing down the hall with Cyborg and Beast boy not far behind.

"Star! Are you alright I heard you scream!" panted Robin stopping in front of her.

"I am well but I was not the one to scream." she replied looking confused.

"Well if you didn't scream then who- RAVEN!" with that they all sprinted or flew, towards the dark and foreboding door of the resident mystic.

"Raven are you alright? Wait why's there stickers all over her door?" asked Robin momentarily forgetting why they were there.

"That was me, before I did it to the T-car." chuckled Beast boy nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"I was bored... any way shouldn't we be worrying 'bout Rae?"

"Grass stains right, that girl don't scream like that for no reason." replied Cyborg shaking his head.

"Right yeah. Raven, it's us open up." shouted Robin banging on the door.

"No!" came a reply from within.

"C'mon Raven whats wrong? We all heard you scream!"

"There's nothing wrong, I... uh saw a spider."

"Cy open it, she ain't comin' out otherwise and we gotta know whats wrong."

"Ya know it could o' been a spider and I say we let her stay there with it if she wants."

"Cy, she's not afraid of spiders, you are, now open the door or I'll get Star to open it."

Cyborg conceded not wanting to repair a door bashed in by the alien.

The door whooshed open to the dark room. From the light that spilled in from the hall way the Titans could vaguely see Raven sitting on her bed facing away from them.

"Raven? Whats wrong?" asked Robin the only one brave enough to enter.

She sighed and slowly turned to him and whispered "My hair!"

The boy wonder could now clearly see her hair was plastered with clumps of gray goo, which to his horror, won't be coming out any time soon. His quick calculating mind came to the conclusion that they would have to shave her head. He fought back the urge to run, as she stared back at him with piercing purple eyes.

"What... what happened?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know!" she almost cried.

"um okay well we're gonna need to cut your hair off, so if you'll just come with me we'll get it sorted."

She sighed in defeat. She knew he was right, so she slowly walked passed him out the door and passed the three silent Titans standing in the hall staring at her in shock and amusement. Wait amusement!

Raven suddenly stopped turned around ever so slowly and stared right at Beast boy.

"You!" she hissed.

"Me!" Beast boy squeaked looking like a deer in the headlights.

"Run!"she roared, eyes gaining a demonic red hue.

The poor boy was gone in a blur of green as he ran for his life, not once looking back till he found a safe secluded place to hide for a few hundred years or so.

"Lets get this over with." she said as she walked to the bathroom. The others followed and stopped when they got to the door. Raven entered and floated in her meditative position. "One of you is going to have to do this!" she stated looking at them in the mirror.

"Rock paper scissors?" suggested Robin. The other two nodded.

"Damn it. okay I'll do it." sighed Cyborg, after losing 3 games in a row.

"Thank you Cyborg. Now please can we start this. My scalp is starting to itch from the goo." with that she closed her eyes and meditated while Cyborg carefully shaved her head, while praying that she wouldn't turn around and maim him for doing it.

* * *

For the first two months, not once did Raven take her hood down anywhere other then in the sanctuary of her room.

Beast boy had found his old Doom Patrol mask and decided to make use of it while out in public till his forest green hair had grown enough for him not to feel like a potato head, which much to his annoyance, became a new nickname.

* * *

So whatcha think? I do have an alternate way of revenge for beast boy but I thought it would be a little too cruel, even if he wasn't in his right frame of mind. ah well.

Review Thanks

~wolfenstien


	6. Costumes and Brain Farts

okay dudes and dudets, here is another lil' chapter. and I mean little. it's so little it's actually 2 really small ideas put in the same chapter to make it just that little bit bigger... alas i'm rambling on. oh and it's between Beast boy and Raven if I haven't made it clear enough in them.

* * *

"Ya know what I don't get?" asked Beast boy, to no one in particular.

"A lot of things." drawled Raven reading a book as usual.

"Why Robin would make a super cool costume with lots of awesome gadgets, use it once and lock it up just for someone to steal. And still proceed to dress like a human traffic light."

"Uh huh." she replied thoroughly engrossed in her novel.

"I mean c'mon, he could just use those sticky X things, that always stuck to you and me, and throw it at the bad guys and voila jobs done quickly."

"If it was that simple we would be out of the job."

"And don't get me started on those corny one liners that he says right before we fight. I mean c'mon I could do better."

"You keep thinking that."

* * *

"Hey Raven do you reckon there's aliens out there?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Eh?"

"You know there are aliens out there... we have fought aliens, Starfire is an alien you idiot. Hell I may as well be classed as an alien from another dimesion!"

"Well when you put it that way..."

"Maybe you should think before you have any more of these little brain farts of yours. While your at it, you should get something for that athletes mouth."

* * *

And there ya have it hopefully i'll have the next one up soon and I promise it will be longer.

Review thanks. (though its so small I probably doesn't deserve it.)

~wolfenstien


	7. Old Married Couple and Drunk?

Do not fear, I have not abondoned this... the internet on my computer decided to go AWOL for awhile, but it has now returned. so here's 2 very short chapters in 1... (does that even make sense?) oh and remember in most if not all of these lil' shenanigans Beast boy and Raven aren't in a relationship... their just really close...

* * *

Old married Couple

"Agghhhhhh..."

"If any one needs me I'll be in my room."

There was a collective reply of "Okay" as Raven turned and walked down the hallway.

"Dude not another window! Good thing I've been stock piling them in the basement... Okay Star you know the drill." Cyborg ordered.

After the window was fixed Robin, Starfire and Cyborg relaxed on the sofa.

"Man they fight like an old married couple." said Cyborg breaking the silence.

"Please the old married couples of earth throw there spouses through windows?" asked Starfire.

"No Star, its just a saying." replied Robin.

"Plus normal old married couples don't consist of an emotional half demon and an annoying changeling who doesn't know when to stop."

"Oh."said Starfire before standing up.

"Man, the sexual tension between those two is so thick, I'm surprised they haven't suffocated on it yet."

"I don't think they realize it's there." Robin replied while watching Starfire go to the kitchen.

"Look who's talking." Cyborg muttered while he turned on the gamestation.

* * *

Drunk?

"Rae! Hey Rae-Rae... Whatcha doin'..?"

"Beast boy..?"

"Yes Waven..?"

"Are you- are you drunk?"

"Waven, I swear to drunk I'm not God! But I am Drunk!"

"Cyborg! Robin! Get your sorry asses down here now!"

The thumping of footsteps was heard as the two boys ran towards the main room, not wanting to invoke any more of the half demons wrath then necessary.

"Why the hell is Beast boy drunk?"

"Well ya see, I found a six pack of grape soda in one of the cupboards and I dared BB to drink the whole pack." replied Cyborg looking at the floor.

"And it wasn't till after, when we realized it was way out of date and had some how fermented." said Robin.

Mean while Beast boy had found a ball of wool which, in his drunken state, amused him immensely.

* * *

I will upload another chapter in the next day or so...

Please Review. Thanks

~wolfenstien


	8. Animal Magnetism

Hey people, here's something I've had on my comp for a few weeks. The idea has probably already been done before, but what the hell. Any way this is longer then the one-shots I usually do. (oh and the Titans in these are usually around 17-19 years old)

And I've probably made up facts in this, which are a whole load of crap..!

...Enjoy...

* * *

Animal Magnetism

It was an average day at Titans Tower. After the morning training session, Robin and Cyborg were fixated on the large television screen battling it out on their newest game _Ninja Space Monkeys_. Starfire was cheering them both on. While Raven sat at the end of the sofa reading her newest horror novel. (An actual horror novel this time, she had learned her lesson.)

Beast boy then walked in.

"Hey guys, who's winning?" he looked at the screen then to the occupants of the sofa "ugh! Um, ah... I gotta go!"

He then ran out the room and down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"Am I being paranoid or has any one else noticed Beast boy acting strange lately?" asked Raven looking over the top of her book towards the others, who had paused their game.

"Not really, why?"

"It feels like he's avoiding me, every time he or I walk into the same room, he runs away."

"That is strange, I'll go talk to him." said Robin, getting up.

"Thanks."

"Hey Star you wanna play for Robin?" asked Cyborg holding out the controller for her.

"I would be most honored to take Robins place but I fear I do not know how to use this device." replied Starfire sitting were Robin had just got up from.

"Don't worry I'll teach ya, now this button..."

Raven then turned her attention back to her book.

* * *

Robin got to the room marked _Beast Boy_ and knocked.

"Beast boy?"

"Who is it?" came a muffled reply.

"Its me, Robin, can I come in?"

He waited a moment, then the door opened a crack in a very Raven like way, showing a sliver of Beast boy's face.

"May I help you?" asked Beast boy monotonously.

"Yeah, Raven reckons your avoiding her. Whats wrong?" replied Robin, arms crossed his chest in determination.

"Umm well ya see, it's kinda embarrassing." the green changeling replied, avoiding eye contact.

"You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone if you want."

"uh okay, come in."

The door opened enough to let the boy wonder through.

Beast boy had already made it to his bed and sat on the bottom bunk, twiddling his thumbs.

"So what's up?" asked Robin sitting on the desk chair opposite him.

"Well ya know how I can turn into any animal?"

"Yeah."

"Well ya see, most animals have completely natural instincts during different seasons."

"Yeah."

"Okay well ya know how during winter I sleep for longer, well that's 'coz I get the instinct to hibernate."

"Yeah, but it's spring now."

"Yeah well during spring I, um, get the urge to... god this is so embarrassing."

"Beast boy, do you have a mating season of sorts?" asked Robin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"How long has this been going for?"

"It started a few weeks ago, I knew it would happen at some point, Steve and Rita, told me there was a high possibility it would happen, due to my animalistic qualities."

"So that's why you've been avoiding Raven?"

"Yeah."

"What about Starfire?"

"Well I see Starfire as more of a sister."

"Okay, so why Raven?"

"Well I think it has something to do with the beast, he's quite, um, protective of Raven, you lot saw that when the whole Beast incident happened."

"Right..."

"And well I can sometimes hear him in my head, kinda like a conscience or something." Beast boy paused and looked at Robin before continuing "He often calls her _Mate_."

"That's um, slightly disturbing, but I really think you should talk to Raven about this."

"Dude! I can't do that, it'll be so embarrassing and... and she wouldn't be able to look at me the same and stuff!" He placed his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh "My life sucks."

"Beast boy, trust me she'll understand, I mean c'mon its a natural way of life for animals. And you do have the whole animal kingdom under your belt, so it's only natural that you would get some of their instincts as well as physical traits."

"Why do you always have to be right?" he moaned.

" 'coz I am, you should go talk to Raven now before she makes the wrong assumptions in trying to figure out what your problem with her is."

"But- but what if I jump her or something. Dude can you be there? Maybe I should tell Star and Cy as well. Oh god what if they just laugh and call me freak and- and-" he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, you being ridiculous, none of them will do that. They'll understand, okay so Cy'll make a joke or two but he won't think any less of you." Robin reached over and put a comforting hand on the changelings shoulder.

"Your right, I'm over analyzing things."

"Well they should all still be in the common room, so you can tell them now and I'll make sure you don't jump Raven or anything." Robin said with a smirk.

"Okay, lets get this over with." sighed Beast boy.

With that they stood up and headed towards the lounge.

* * *

"Hey guys I... ah... I gotta tell ya something important, 'specially you Raven."

They all replied with "sure" and "okay".

"Ya know how I've kinda been avoiding people a bit, well it's to take a cold shower."

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Well due to my animalistic qualities I have have certain seasons and stuff..." he looked over at Robin.

"What Beast boy is trying to say is he has a mating season of sorts."

An 'eep!' was heard from Starfire, Cyborg managed to stifle his chuckles knowing that his best friend needed support and not to be laughed at.

Raven just sat there staring at him.

"Don't worry Star, I'm not gonna jump you," she visibly relaxed at this. "Robin would kill me if I did." he muttered.

"Though I can't say the same for Raven."

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well ya remember the beast incident."

"Not really."

"Oh right, yeah, you were unconscious for the most of it. Well from what little I remember and what the others said it seems as though the beast was really protective of you. And well I can sometimes hear him in my head."

"So..."

"Okay don't kill me when I tell ya this, but he um... calls you his _mate_..." he said looking down.

"That's nothing to worry about."

"What?"

"You forget my heritage, this kinda stuff happens to demons."

"Even half demons?"

"To a lesser degree, yes. So you better make sure _I_ don't jump _you_."

The others stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Are me and Robin safe from being jumped by you?" asked Cyborg looking a little afraid of what the answer might be.

"Yes. It's just Beast boy that needs to be careful. For some reason my demon half feels a certain pull towards him. I have a theory that it's most likely due to the Beast within him."

"Animal magnetism, gotta love it." said Beast boy. He shot Raven a feral grin in response to her theory, before walking out to take a well needed cold shower.

* * *

Okay, there you have it...

Review thanks... :)

~wolfenstien


	9. Chop it off and Phase

Hey people, well I've been uber busy with work these past few weeks, but seeing as its my birthday I decided to upload something for you guys. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. (I keep forgetting to put these on)

* * *

Chop it off!

The Titans sat on the sofa staring at the screen with various amounts of horror showing on their faces.

As the credits rolled up, Beast boy stuck his head out from under Ravens cloak.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"That was way scarier than Wicked Scary 1, 2 and 3 combined." said Cyborg. Robin and Beast boy nodded in agreement.

"I fear my slumber will be disturbed by the horrific dreams tonight."

"I found the added man screams particularly amusing." smirked Raven looking at each of her male team mates.

"Hey!"

"I didn't scream!"

"You keep telling yourselves that. Beast boy please remove yourself from my cloak."

"he he, sorry Raven." beast boy untangled himself and stood up.

"AGHHH" beast boy suddenly fell to the floor clutching his foot.

"What?"

"FOOT CRAMP! Oh god the pain, make it stop."

"Your such a wimp."

"Is this the same cramp that Raven has when she gets the 'period'? Does Beast boys foot have the 'period'?"

Raven sweat dropped "No Star that's different and is never to be mentioned in the vicinity of anything remotely male. Ever again!"

By now Cyborg and Robin had collapsed on the floor in a fit of raucous laughter.

"Ah ha ha, chop it off." screamed Beast boy still rolling around the floor still clutching his foot, unable to tell if he was crying from the pain or laughing at Starfire.

* * *

Phase

Raven had just settled comfortably into the sofa with a hot cup of tea and novel when she noticed Cyborg coming up from the entrance hall carrying some rather unusual items.

"What's that for?" she asked.

Cyborg merely paused behind the sofa before answering "Beast boy."

"And Beast boy needs oats and hay because?"

"He's going through a phase."

"A phase?"

"Yeah he thinks he's a horse." he replied with a shrug as if it was normal.

"And why does Beast boy think he's a horse? Despite the fact he can turn into one."

"I dunno it's a phase. Little kids go through it all the time ya know. Some kids go through phases thinking their a dog or a cat or a horse or what ever they want to be."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, didn't you ever go through that?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Wait, stupid question, of course you didn't. Although, I could see Happy doing it, I mean c'mon she pretends to be an airplane-" He was interrupted before he could go into further detail about her personified emotions.

"You say little kids have these phases, you do realize Beast boy, is seventeen, right?"

"Yeah well that's his problem. Any way, at least this way he's not trying to make me eat that Tofu crap and he won't be buggin' you with lame jokes either." he said with a grin.

Beast boy then came trotting in to the main room, looked over at Cyborg and Raven, snorted, then headed towards the bedroom hallway.

"Um where's he going?" asked Raven tentatively.

"I would guess the bathroom, me and Robin had to make him swear that he'd be human when he needed to use the 'facilities'. Other wise he'd be livin' outside till the phase was over."

"Robin knows about this?"

"Yep, he's fine with it, so long as BB's normal when there's an emergency."

"...Okay..." she then turned her attention to her novel.

* * *

There ya go...

I'm not sure when the next upload will be...

Review Thanks :)

~wolfenstien


	10. Bendy Bones

Yeah, I know its been awhile, but i've been busy with work and then I got Batman:Arkham Asylum on PC (You should totaly buy it) which I completed about 3 times 'coz of it's awesomeness... then I got in to reading some Joker/Harley fics (Harley is the best character in Batman!) and now i'm rambling... heres a little something I thought of... Enjoy.

* * *

Bendy Bones

"Raven! Hey Rae, open up!"

"I was reading! What do you want?"

"Dude you gotta go outside or you'll get bendy bones!"

"Come again?"

"If you don't spend enough time in the sun, you'll get crickets, ya know bendy bones!"

"Rickets."

"What?"

"Its Rickets, not crickets."

"Yeah that's what I said, anyway ya gonna get bendy bones if ya stay in your room all the time. And we don't need you going a wibbly wobbly just cause you didn't wanna go outside for an hour."

"Uh huh, and where did you learn this; on the back of a cereal box?"

"What's your point?"

"Never mind, and you don't have to worry, I'm not gonna get Rickets."

"Sure you are, you rarely go outside Rae, ya gotta get some vitamin C-"

"-D-"

"-from the sun."

"Beast boy, I'm half demon remember. Demons don't exactly make a habit of going out in the sunshine, why do you think I burn so well?"

"Which is why I got you that industrial strength suncream. Now c'mon, me and the others are about to have a game of volleyball and we need you to ref." he brought out the black and white striped cloak and grabbed Raven by the wrist pulling her along to the roof.

_Guess I might as well go, I was gonna take a break from reading any way._ With that she sighed and and let Beast boy drag her to their destination.

* * *

Told ya it was little...

Review Thanks :)

~wolfenstien


	11. Spit Take

Hey people, well here's another little oneshot for you... oh and huge shout out to everyone who takes the time out of their day to read and review _Beast Boys Shenanigans_, you guys know who you are... :D Enjoy.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Teen Titans _yet_...

* * *

**Spit Take**

"Hey ya know who I've never seen do a spit take..?" asked Beast boy, his gaze never leaving the TV, thumbs madly bashing at the gamestation controller buttons.

"Who?" replied Cyborg, in the same predicament as the changeling

"Raven."

"Oh yeah."

"Bet ya ten bucks I can make her do a spit take."

"That's impossible... Your on!"

Beast boy and Cyborg continued playing on the gamestation for several hours, until Raven walked in. She made a Bee line to the kitchen and began to make her usual herbal tea.

A few minutes later she was seated in her usual spot on the end of the sofa with a book and cup of tea.

Cyborg nudged Beast boy, reminding him of their bet.

"Hey Raven, wanna hear a joke?" asked Beast boy.

"No."

"Okay, how does Alfred call Batman to dinner?"

"I don't care."

"Dinner Dinner Dinner Dinner Batman!"

"Hilarious." she said in her usual deadpan tone.

"Okay, okay I got another. Whats long yellow and fruity?"

"Again, I don't care."

"An apple in disguise!" Beast boy cracked up laughing.

"Dude you need to come up with a different plan, she never laughs at your jokes." whispered Cyborg.

"Your right." He looked thoughtful for a few minutes before snapping his fingers in triumph "I got it!"

He got up and headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of root beer.

"Hey Cy guess what." Beast boy asked casually, walking back to the sofa.

"What?" replied Cyborg, playing along.

"Some people say I'm a weapon of mass destruction."

"In your dreams BB."

By now he was standing behind Raven "And others say I'm a weapon of mass" just as she took a mouthful of tea he leaned down and whispered in her ear "_Seduction_!"

Tea was sprayed over the coffee table.

"Oh man you actually did it!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yup, now hand over my money, Cy." Beast boy replied with a grin.

Cyborg handed Beast boy the money, who snatched it and ran out the room leaving Cyborg laughing at a sputtering Raven.

* * *

Review Thanks

~wolfenstien


	12. Pants

Hey. Here's another chapter for you lot. And just to let you know, **I have decided to become a Beta Reader**, so if there's any one, who wants some help with their own fics, then just contact me. :)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Teen Titans...

Enjoy :D

**

* * *

Pants**

Raven had just finished her meditation on the roof and had come down to the main room to find Robin and Starfire sitting on the sofa giggling at Beast boy and Cyborg, standing in front of them, having some sort of discussion.

"What are they doing?" asked Raven walking over to Robin and Starfire.

"There having a 'Quote off'." replied Robin looking up at her, standing behind Starfire and himself.

"Whats a 'Quote off'..?" she asked looking over at the two boys spouting off what sounded like gibberish.

"Basically they have to say as many quotes, from the Sci-fi movie marathon they just watched, but they have to replace a word with 'Pants'. Have a listen."

"Yes it is most amusing!" piped in Starfire as she clapped cheerfully.

And so she did.

"I find your lack of _pants_ disturbing." said Beast boy.

"The force is strong in my _pants_" retorted Cyborg.

"Pull up! All _pants_ pull up!"

"A disturbance in the _pants_. I have not felt this since near my old master…"

"These aren't the _pants_ you're looking for."

"Your _pants_ can deceive you, don't trust them."

"I am altering the _pants_. Pray that I don't alter them any further."

"The _pants_ are what gives a Jedi his power."

"You are part of the rebel alliance, and a traitor. Take her _pants_!"

"Curse my metal _pants_."

"Judge me by my _pants_, do you?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the _pants_."

"See through _pants_, we can."

"The more you tighten your _pants_, the more star systems will slip through…"

"uh- uh... damn, you win... I can't think of any more." sighed Beast boy bowing his head in defeat.

"Boo-yah! Go Cyborg uh-huh it's ya birthday, oh yeah!" sung Cyborg, while he proceeded to moon walk around the sofa.

"Beast boy, it was kinda stupid to go up against Cyborg." said Raven.

"Uh why?"

"Because half his brain is computer chips, he's able to store information."

"She's right." Cyborg sang, still dancing around the sofa.

"Damn it!" Beast boy, face palmed.

"Well I'm going to take my remaining brain cells and read in my room." with that Raven turned on her heel and walked out, briefly stopping to make a cup of tea, then continuing the journey to her bedroom.

* * *

Review Please.

Thanks

~wolfenstien


	13. Abducted?

Hey guys, here's a little something I whipped up this arvo. And a quick note **I am now Beta Reading if anyone is interested.** (Don't worry, I do a whole load better with other people's work then on my own stuff.)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Abducted?**

It was an average day at Titans Tower. Robin was reading a news paper in the kitchen, Raven was reading a new novel on the sofa and Cyborg was trying not to watch 'The World of Fungus' on TV with Starfire. Where was Beast boy you ask? Why, he was just entering the main room right about... now.

"Hey guys." he said in greeting, to every one.

"BB! Thank God your... here." said Cyborg turning round "What happened to your face?"

"Oh nothing, I got abducted by aliens. But luckily before they could commence the anal probing, I managed to escape but alas in doing so, I fell down some stairs and landed on my face.

By now, the other three Titans were listening.

"Whoa back up, Starfire and Raven abducted you, and they have an anal probe?" Cyborg was subsequently hit with three very heavy books and then walloped on the head by a sofa cushion with a whole load of alien strength behind it. "Sorry, couldn't resist." he chuckled rubbing his head, where he swore he could feel a dent from the cushion.

"Beast boy, what really happened?" asked Robin over his paper.

"If you must know, I fell up the stairs." the changeling sighed.

"How on earth did you manage to fall _up_ the stairs?" asked Raven, eyebrow raised.

"I, uh may have been wearing roller blades at the time..." he chuckled awkwardly, scratching his neck.

"You idiot." muttered Raven turning her attention back to the novel, with a ghost of a smile on her face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this, and again messege me for Beta reading, I have lots of time to kill.

Review Thanks,

~wolfenstien


	14. Dentist

Aww man, I'm sorry guys I should've updated sooner... ah well, this is something I've had on my hard drive for a couple of months and I figured today was as good as any to upload it... I went to the dentist yesterday and after it, half my mouth was numb... Next time it's been too long between uploads, just give me a kick up the arse...

* * *

Dentist

She shook her head and got into a loose fighting stance. "Who goes first?"

"Ladies always go first."

"Then by all means, go first." It took a few seconds for the insult to sink into his brain and for a moment he was caught off guard. "I'm not a lady–" was all he could say before he received a hard round house kick to the face.

He stumbled back clutching the left side of his jaw in pain, he then waved his free hand signaling to stop.

"Whats wrong?" asked Raven walking over.

"I tink you boke a toof." came Beast boy reply.

"Oh no." she turned towards the boxing bag "Hey Robin, Beast boys reckons he's broken a tooth."

"You boke it wen you kicked ma face!" Beast boy cried out as best he could.

"The details aren't important. We should get you to a dentist." she replied.

With that Cyborg drove them all over to the closest dental practice.

XXX

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any broken teeth. You've probably just bruised your jaw bone." said the dentist leaning back taking his gloves off.

"Wealy?" Beast boy asked, his mouth still wide open.

"Yep, I've also given you a check up, and every thing seems fine. You can go now." with that he raised the chair back to normal.

"Oh good."

They both walked out into the waiting room.

"Everything's fine and I gave him a check up. Now, who's next." the dentist asked, looking at each Titan, all four of whom, suddenly found their shoes to be very interesting.

XXX

They left the surgery an hour later, stopping for pizza on their way home.

"Man I hate the Dentist." grumbled Cyborg.

"Me too, though I'm surprised we haven't been more often, what with the amount of times we've been hit in the face." replied Robin looking thoughtful.

"I'm not." muttered Raven, still grumbling about the surprise check up they received.

"um why?" asked Beast boy.

"Well, other then the fact that my diet contains a whole lot less sugar then yours, my powers weren't the only things I inherited from Trigon." the other four Titans just looked at her in confusion "My teeth are more demon like, so they're stronger than human teeth."

"Why?" asked Beast boy

"Well, let's just say Demons like to chew on bones."

There was a collective "eew" from around the table.

"Wait, it's _you_ who keeps chewing on the pencils?" asked Robin looking at the half demon.

"Maybe." she said finally, breaking the silence, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

* * *

Review thanks :D

~wolfenstien


	15. The Evil Genius and The Killing Joke

Don't panic, I'm still alive... It's been for ever since my last update. Creative juices just weren't flowing I guess. But here is a little something this been on my computer for about 6 months.

And read the A/N at the bottom please. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor The Killing Joke. (Actually I do have a copy of The Killing Joke, but I digress.)

Evil Genius

"You are evil, so freaking evil!"

"That's what I've been told."

"Your like a freaking evil genius!"

"Most people are compared to you."

"This is brilliant, this is going to be so EPIC!"

"Uh huh."

"I'm gonna go get everything ready."

"Whatever."

Beast boy left Raven, reading a book in the main room, to go set up the prank Raven had, inadvertently, come up with.

"Operation: Pink Hair Gel has begun!" he whispered while sneaking down a hallway, while humming the Mission Impossible theme tune.

* * *

The Killing Joke

"Okay Rae, I know a joke that will make you laugh your ass off!"

She raised an eyebrow. Knowing he wasn't going to take 'no' as an answer, she looked up from her book.

"See, there were these two guys in a lunatic asylum. And one night they decided they don't like living in an asylum any more. They decide their going to escape! So they get up on to the roof and there's a narrow gap to the next roof top. Now the first guy, he jumps right across with no problem. But his friend daren't make the leap. Y'see he's a afraid of falling. So then the first guy has an idea he say's _Hey! I have my flash light with me, I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings. You can walk along the beam and join me!_ But the second guy just shakes his head and he say's _What do you think I am? CRAZY? You'd turn it off when I was half way across!_"

Beast boy suddenly fell off the couch, laughing so much he was having trouble breathing. Cyborg who had been listening in, was rolling on the floor.

If he had being paying attention, Beast boy, would have noticed a slight twitch of her mouth, and the pop of a light bulb exploding some where in the tower..

Raven took a sip of her tea and went back to her book.

"Oh c'mon, how can you not find this funny?" He gasped.

"Yeah Rae, that was the best joke BB's ever told. EVER!"

"I beg to differ."

"Dude, even Batman laughed at it."

"And how would you know?" she asked.

"Robin told me, he said the Joker, told Batman this joke, and he actually laughed." exclaimed Beast boy.

Raven merely raised an eyebrow and kept on reading.

* * *

Okay people's down to business, I'm thinking of re-doing _Early Morning Howls_, but have it go in a slightly different direction then before. It's going to have characters from other DC comics make appearances.

Now the reason I'm telling you this is because I would like it to be a collaboration with another author. One who is on the same wavelength as myself. If you have any recommendations please tell me.

Thanks,

~wolfenstien


End file.
